Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 2 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 6 } $
Explanation: $ = 4 \times 2 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 8 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 8 + 30 $ $ = 38 $